For Example
by HelenaHills
Summary: Seto is ruled by weird thoughts, and thus, he decides to put Jou on a test. But the results aren't what he had expected. J/K, yaoi, oneshot.


Seto looked out of the window completely perplexed. He would never understand their behavior. He would never understand them as people, in generally. It wasn't like he didn't want to trust them. He longed for that with all of his heart. But it just wasn't possible. He couldn't just overlook all the things that bothered him, such kind of carelessness could lead to death, or even worse, to betrayal and loneliness. And the only one responsible for that would be he. What if he trusted them, and in the end was only proved that they were using him? Although it wasn't that… He could feel it. But he could also feel that their sentiments for him were and complicated as his, maybe even more. For example, he would never overlook the fact that Mazaki seemed to hate his guts, but she clearly liked him a lot, but maybe she was only after his money. Yuugi was in his own little world, saying things like ancient destiny and that was guaranteed to get him, at some point, in a psychiatric clinic, Seto would bet on it, and then there was the blond…

He would never understand him. He would insult him, and push him over the edge, and yet the blond would continue chasing after him. It was a completely different situation than the one with Mazaki. Mazaki was a girl. A beautiful girl. A beautiful girl with who he had an undeniable love-and-hate relationship with. Jounouchi was a guy that completely and utterly just hated him, but still… In his eyes, there was more than that. For a guy, sure, he was very cute. Very handsome, but why would that be the point anyways? Seto wasn't homosexual. He was still a guy, even after all he'd been through, a woman's curves, her scent, her touch, were enough to secretly drive him crazy. But there was something in the way Jounouchi was looking at him, which was just giving him those thoughts. Would it really be that bad to fall in bed with someone like – no just him. Just Jounouchi. If it ever came down to this… Would it be bad to try?

"No, no, never". He shook his head and desperately tried to dismiss the thought, but it was coming back to him to haunt him. Scenes, images, were flashing through his mind. Disturbing, of course, as they were, they were giving a very weird gut feeling. Like, the image of being laid backwards on a bed, with legs open wide, and Jounouchi all over him, fucking him very hard, hugging him, and kissing him everywhere he could reach, passionately. And he himself was screaming from pleasure and pain and… Jounouchi was fucking him so hard…

"NO DAMN IT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Seto yelled from irritation and shot of from his desk chair. He ran a hand through his hair and started pacing in circles inside his room, unbelievably frustrated. He wasn't a homo, so why? Why only this boy was giving him this feeling? And if it was ever to happen, why was he getting excited, and not disgusted about it? He knew that it would fucking hurt like a bitch! And this was Jounouchi he was talking about – he would hurt him as much as it was possible, since he hated him so much…

And suddenly it hit him. He abruptly stopped pacing up and down. Jounouchi wanted to…

"Fuck…" He mumbled through his teeth. Both literally and metaphorically. Jounouchi probably wanted to hurt him and humiliate him at the same time and what more effective for this than…

…rape.

No, impossible. He thought again. Jounouchi might completely hate him, but he was a kind kid. As much as he disliked someone, he could never do something as abominable as rape. Never, there was no such chance whatsoever… And maybe this was all his imagination! Seto knew that he was fairly good-looking, but not at the point to make even men lust after him, for God's sake! And Jounouchi had something for Kujaku, that blonde bimbo from Duelist Kingdom! Although they had kind of broken up now… But to the point! There was no way Jounouchi wanted him, it was just his sick imagination from spending five years with that monster of a stepfather! There was no, no, no way Jounouchi had thoughts like that!

Seto knew that he was only trying to persuade himself to see the most fitting reality for him. He couldn't just ignore the feeling…! Or the facts that Jounouchi's father was a good for nothing alcoholic, they were flat broke and Jounouchi had once joined a gang. Who knew what this gang was doing? Who knew what he did during his life? Who could judge him as a simpleton when he'd seen so little essential things for him?

Very well. He decided. It doesn't hurt to put him on a test! Mokuba had just pleaded him to tell Jounouchi, when he'd arrive in a few hours, namely in midnight, that the place where they had all agreed to go had changed and he had to be in Kaiba Corp until late, that's why he couldn't call him. That was, either way, the causation of all of his previous thoughts. Okay then.

Deciding to put his plan on the move, he headed towards the kitchen. When he opened the door, he vaguely pictured the scenario of him fucking Jounouchi. Not bad. Not bad at all, but… still… Being in the bottom was far more exciting. Who knows, maybe because it would be something completely new? He preferred to fuck women anyways. But it was never going to happen either way! He mentally screamed. He wouldn't allow any sexual intercourse with Jounouchi, this way or the other! He fumed, as he walked in the kitchen.

Jounouchi Katsuya was an authentic boy. Whatever was in his mind, he'd spit it out. He had his secrets of course, like any other person, but he was truthful to the outmost extent. He could also get confused easily about other people's feelings. The one thing he was sure about was that Kaiba Seto hated his guts. He despised him, he would never give him a chance to prove himself, he would cancel with some nasty remark all Jounouchi would be able to accomplish and in the end, and he would always remain a loser dog for him. It was driving the blond crazy. He didn't know what he liked in this guy and so he was still considering him a companion of his and his friends. Sure, he had helped them many times, but so had they… But isn't that what companionship is? He couldn't believe that such a cool kid like Mokuba had this bastard for a brother. And sometimes, he had this feeling that this bastard knew more about him than he knew about himself. It was so annoying.

When he arrived in the Kaiba mansion, all he wanted was to pick Mokuba up and get out of there. He didn't have a phone at home and his cell phone had been broken a couple of days ago, so he hoped nothing had changed in the plans… "Hello?" The door was open and he walked in. It wasn't the first time anyway. "Hey, is anybody here?" He asked, louder this time. All the servants had gone home long ago. But someone had to be inside! Although he didn't want to, he headed upstairs. "Mokuba, are you here? Kaiba?" He asked again, worried.

"Oh, Jounouchi…" He heard behind him. Kaiba Seto had just appeared from a door to his left. As soon as he saw him, Jounouchi had a little difficulty to swallow. It was the first time he was seeing the brunette with his casual clothes. Loosen-up black jeans, barefoot, a dark blue, simple shirt, blue wrist bands and messed up hair. Damn sexy, it would sure be successful with the ladies. Damn him, whatever he would put on, it fitted him so well, Jounouchi was jealous! He had to admit, he was feeling a bit embarrassed looking at Kaiba Seto somewhat more intimately… With regular clothing… "Mokuba had to go to Kaiba Corp…" Kaiba said, and yawned. Were his cheeks red? "He said he'd go to the club from there, you don't have to pick him up."

"Were you sleeping, did I wake you up?" Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair, nervous as hell without knowing why.

"No…" Kaiba shrugged. Then he brought a hand on the other side of his head. "I just… Someone brought be some whiskey and I drank a bit, but it hit me really hard…"

"You're drunk?" Jounouchi stated incredulously.

"I wouldn't call it exactly…" But then he toppled. Jounouchi rushed towards him and supported him, so he wouldn't fall down. His cheeks glowed red at the proximity. Like he wasn't allowed to touch the other boy. "Yes, maybe I'm drunk." Kaiba admitted. He didn't know what Jou was blushing for.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Jounouchi didn't like how that sounded, but it wasn't like he was attracted to the brunette at all. He smelled like cinnamon… Just a nice smell, that was all. He passed the brunette's left arm over his shoulders and leaded him to bed. It was the first time he was getting into Kaiba's room, he noticed. Was it surely his room? It wasn't monstrous big, nor was it flashy or pompous, like him. It was a simple, blue room with simple furniture and a comfy atmosphere. He led the brunette to the bed, and Kaiba fell heavy on it, his back on the mattress. Jounouchi sat beside him, observing his face.

"Damn it, I will never, ever do that again…" Kaiba mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Jounouchi sighed, but then his eyes fell on the nearby desk, where a whole whiskey bottle laid, half-empty.

"You drank _a bit_?" He exclaimed. "That's almost a bottle of whiskey!"

"I know… I wanted to prove myself that I couldn't get drunk no matter what…" Kaiba shook his head on the pillow. "Damn, I won't be remembering anything in the morning!"

"Yeah, that sounds like you." Jounouchi commented. "Well, stay down, and I'm not telling anything to Mokuba. If you're going to do that, do it tomorrow…" He moved to get up, but a hand caught his wrist. He turned and looked at the brunette, completely shocked.

"No… Don't go." Kaiba pleaded. "Stay with me…" His eyes were half-leaded.

"Sorry Kaiba, I can't…" Jounouchi was left with his mouth open. He watched the brunette's flushed face, the tangled hair, the half-parted lips, the innocent, needy eyes… Without realizing what he was doing, he ran a hand onto the other's neck. Kaiba was just looking at him with the same dizzy expression, but Jou didn't notice. Since nobody stopped him, his hand traveled into the silky chestnut hair, exploring every section it could, and then on the left cheek, and without realizing it, the blond had leaned forward… He didn't care about Kaiba's eyes anymore, just… the pink, enticing lips… He placed his hand onto the other's chest and rubbed it smoothly… And then, just centimeters away, suddenly, his eyes widened. "NO!" He screamed and shot himself up. Kaiba looked at him questioningly. "No, I can't, I…" Jounouchi was sweating, messing his hair and swallowing his words. "I can't do that, I… Fuck, I…"

"You want to fuck me?" Kaiba raised his back until he was sitting on the bed, supporting himself by the elbows, with the right leg down and the other bent.

Jou looked at him like both of them had gone insane. "NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"But just now you…"

"I KNOW!" Jou barked. "I just… I don't know what I was thinking; I got caught up in the moment! I'm sorry!" Seto could swear he was in the verge of crying.

"What are you sorry for? You don't know how to play?" He chuckled, and fell back on the pillow again. "It's okay. Go ahead."

If it was hard for Jou to breathe before, now it was impossible. "E-excuse me?" He stared at the brunette. "Have you… You know… Done this before?"

"No…" Kaiba chuckled again. "But won't it be fun? It will be like a game!" Jou shook his head in denial, watching Kaiba's blurry eyes. The boy didn't know what he was doing, he was just plain drunk. "Come on, Katsuya." He said alluringly, placing a hand over his neck, where Jou had first touched him. "Fuck me, and if you fuck me good, I'll let you fuck me again and again and again… As many times as you want, as hard as you want…" He whispered lustfully and licked his lips. "All night…"

"STOP IT SHUT UP!" Jou lunged at Kaiba and straddled him. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing him forward, with his left hand ready to launch a fist onto the brunette's face. Kaiba just stared at him and waited for the hit, but it was like Jou's arm had frozen in the spot. The blond struggled with himself for some moments, before lowering his hand in defeat. "Just… Don't talk anymore." He closed his eyes and averted his face in shame. He left the other boy, who fell back onto the mattress, looking at him with a confusing gaze.

"You're hard."

Jou looked up at him again. "What do you…?" But then he felt what the other was saying. He realized his position after his body had. Kaiba was lying on the bed and he was on top of him, his legs on either side of the brunette's hips. And his lower half was… It was clearly showing from inside his jeans…

He found himself in such a loss; he didn't know what to do at all. He wasn't homosexual! He had never felt attracted to any other guy before! He was into naughty chicks and curvy babes; he was buying and hiding the Playboy, watching porn and masturbating like any other teenager would, with fantasies about hot female models, sexy bitches and so on… He had always fine sex with the women he had slept with… And now just what the hell…? What the hell?

He just remained frozen in his spot. He didn't dare to look up at Kaiba. He couldn't move to get off of him either. Seeing that the blond wouldn't move Kaiba sat up and brought his face towards him. Jou still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Are you going to do it or not?" He questioned seriously.

He didn't realize when he was violently shoved backwards. When did the blond remove his pants and left him only with black boxers, when he forced his legs open and fell on him, trying to rip the boxers apart, was beyond him. He instinctively tried to shove him off, but it wasn't working. "Fine then." He heard Jou saying, through his struggle. "I'll just do it to you and get it out of my system. You won't be remembering anything in the morning either way, and even if you will, it's your fault."

_Here came the final test._ Seto contemplated and swallowed hard. When he imagined it, he never thought it would be this… scary. The way his legs were forced open wasn't exciting, it was violating him. The kisses and the touches on his neck and torso were harsh and hurtful, he could feel Jounouchi's erection through the jeans on his bare thighs and it scared him… "NO, STOP!" He screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO, PLEASE STOP!" He covered his face with his hands. When he saw Jounouchi wasn't stopping, he really felt every fiber of his being shivering. "No, no, please, please…" He started whimpering. This was a mistake. Jou had almost torn open his boxers by now. "Don't Katsuya, don't do it, I was just… Please!"

"You were just… What?" Jou mocked him, and stopped only to look at him in the eyes. When he saw that he was covering them, he tore the other's hands away from his face. "Look at me in the eyes, Seto!" He demanded. Seto obeyed by glaring at him with all of his might. But the beautiful blue eyes that stared up at him were wet.

"You want me to look at you as you rape me? I knew you were a sick bastard, but this bad I…"

"You were never drunk, _you_ bastard." Jou cut him off coldly. Seto's eyes widened in shock. He thought he had played his part perfectly, regardless of the fact that it slipped out of his control like, in a flash. "I have an alcoholic father. I can tell very well who's drunk and who's not…"

"But it seemed like it took you a while to notice." Kaiba scoffed at him. "Tell me, you understood when I asked you what you'd do, right? That must be it. It was too severe for a drunkard…"

"That and your breath didn't reek as much as an alcoholic's. You probably had a drink and you thought that was going to fool me, right?"

"I was testing you. I'm sorry to say that you failed miserably."

"Because I saw through you? And why were you testing me for, either way?"

"I had a suspicion… That turned out to be right. You got hard, didn't you?"

Seto had to get slapped that hard since Gozaburo's times. He could swear that would leave a mark for days, it was a miracle his head didn't fly off. He placed a hand on his cheek and felt the sting, closing his eyes. It so felt like he deserved it. "You're just a fucking hypocrite who finds it nice to toy with the emotions of others!" Jou spat at him. "You're a sick, twisted little man, and I'm sorry that I ever felt you deserved some trust! Don't you ever dare to look at me or talk to me again, I'll fucking beat you that hard you'll lose all of your teeth! Or maybe I'll really rape you the next time. You fucking deserve it!"

"Oh, you could certainly do that!" Seto finally decided to look at him, still holding his cheek. "Maybe you've done it before? Who else, huh? Were you fucking kids when you were hanging around with that gang of drug dealers?"

"Watch your damn mouth. Watch it! You don't know _anything_ about me!" Jou was visually trembling from anger so much that he was finding it extremely hard not to beat the crap out of Kaiba. He wouldn't take those filthy, false accusations, who the fuck did Kaiba think he was?

"Well, I wanted to learn! That's why I…" Seto stopped. Jou suddenly wasn't feeling this angry too. Instead, he was shocked. Kaiba wanted to… to get close to him?

"You could have just…" Jou had officially lost his words. "You could have…"

"And _you_ could have _not_ tried to rape me like that!" Seto yelled. "If you had seen through me, you could have stopped! But instead, you preferred to do me, right? You only stopped because you took pity on me, admit it! You wanted to fuck me!"

"You were fucking seducing me!" Jou retorted at the same tone. "Your actions led to this, I acted like you expected me to!"

"I didn't expect anything! You're a guy! I'm a guy! I just wanted to mess with you to see what you'd do, so I could judge some things about your personality! I never really expected you to jump on me like that, I trusted you!" When he realized what he had said, he slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. He gave up. His bangs covered his eyes, as he lowered his head, and his hand fell down. "I trusted you…" He repeated, whispering.

"You have this amazing talent, to make me feel like a complete idiot all the times." Jou responded awkwardly. Guilt had already started eating him up inside. "I just got mad for your foul play, I…"

"Oh really. Is this what happens when you get mad at somebody?" Seto snapped at him.

Jou looked at him sternly. "You deserved it and you know it."

"Of course." Seto replied bitterly. "Now get off of me. You're scaring me." He was still half naked, and the blond was still sitting between his bare legs after all.

"Really? Am I? I'll fuck you good." Jou gave him a creepy smile. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"MOVE IT!"

Jou slapped him and fell over him again. _Ok, let him do it_. Seto thought_. I deserve it anyways_. He let his head fall on the side and closed his eyes. He could hear the other undoing his belt, then the zipper, then he felt hands on his waist, trying to get rid of the half torn boxers once and for all… And then they stopped.

"Look at me."

_Like I ever would. _

"Trust me. It'll feel good."

_I'm sure it will_.

"Seto…" Fingers made their way through his hair. "I like you. You were right, I want to fuck you. But I don't want to rape you. Give me your consent."

"No. That, you won't be getting." The brunette retorted, without moving an inch.

He felt a kiss on the left cheek. Were he had been hit before. "Come on… It won't hurt this way." It was whispered into his ear.

"What do you care if it'll hurt anyways…? Wasn't that your original purpose?"

Jounouchi grabbed him from both cheeks and inevitably, Seto looked into his eyes. "Let me do it to you!" He said decisively. He'd made up his mind. He wanted Seto. He had come to terms with it. Now all that was left was for Seto to do the same.

Seto never answered. But some minutes later, he was biting his lips from the pain. He was all naked, while Katsuya was still wearing all of his clothes as he was fucking him. He hadn't pictured it like that. It was a mistake, why didn't he care for doing this huge of a mistake? It didn't even feel good, it just hurt. It hurt in every possible meaning. But he knew. He wanted to punish himself. Jou was trying to make him feel good with kisses and caresses; he even gave him a blowjob before entering him, but even though it was fairly pleasurable for the body, namely his member, it wasn't pleasurable for him. He didn't feel anything from the kisses. Just some tongue entering his mouth, and that was it. Jou knew what was going on inside him, and he was all the more trying to pleasure him.

"Just fuck me." He said at some point. "That's what I want."

"It's not what_ I _want." Jou narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the long legs and angled himself, until he hit Seto's spot. That elicited a reaction from him. The brunette moaned for the first time and his eyes widened. Jou smiled, satisfied with himself. "I told you it'd feel good!" When he had first entered him, the brunette had cried out in pain so much, that tears had escaped his eyes. But damn it wasn't it a turn on to fuck Kaiba Seto! Even when the brunette was in pain, Jou could feel his member hardening even more, watching the body he was fucking so hard. Such a beautiful body, such a beautiful face, just the right male character to fuck… It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't enjoying hurting and at the same time, pleasuring the brunette. _Hurt him some more… Pleasure him some more… Make him accept me!_ Jou mentally screamed and gave one particularly hard thrust, making Seto cry out again. His member had also grown very hard…

He fell on him, hugged him tightly and released with a muffled cry on the other's chest, pushing his member as far into the brunette as it could possibly go. It was undoubtedly the best sex he ever had. After a couple of seconds, he felt the brunette releasing too, but still, he could feel him choke up the cry of his orgasm. Jou grabbed his member with his free hand, and Seto cried out in response. They remained like this for some moments, to catch their breath, and then Jou kissed Seto with all of his heart. He could only hope it would reach him.

And that would be where Jou's dream ended.

"Hey, you've totally spaced off." He heard Honda saying. "Gee man, what were you thinking?"

Jou let his head fall on the table. He, Yuugi, Honda and Anzu had decided to hang out in McDonalds, but he seemed off. It was yesterday he'd gone to the Kaiba Mansion. The whole ordeal stopped about when Kaiba told him to get off of him. He'd slapped hard the brunette, and then he'd pinned him down and kissed him passionately before getting off the bed. But that was it. He did have considered moving further, but in the end, he had decided against it. Now he was fantasizing what would it be like if he continued, well… It would be pretty damn good. But only for him. Either way, Kaiba would beat the shit out of him if he attempted rape on him. The brunette was posing as helpless at the start, but both of them knew that if he wanted, and if he put up a fight, Jou would probably lose to him.

_Then why did he almost cry when I pretended to try to rape him?_ It bugged Jou. It wasn't like Kaiba couldn't shove him off; it was like he was suddenly missing the strength to do so. _Well, maybe he was just trying to hit my sensitive spot… That sounded wrong!_ He banged his head on the table again.

"Watch it Jounouchi, we need the table." Anzu made fun of him. "Come on, what's wrong? Can't you tell us?"

"No." Came the muffled response.

"Love problems?" Honda winked and hit him lightly with his elbow. Jou shot him that 'I hate you' look.

"Honda-kun, be discreet." Yuugi smiled innocently. "It seems like Jounouchi doesn't want to talk about it…"

"You know guys, I'm sorry, I just…" Jounouchi gave up. "I wave work to do, see you some other time, okay?" He got up and left, leaving them to gossip. It was the first time ever he was ditching them like that, their faces were so worried… And he was worried about himself. How had he allowed that bastard to turn upside down his whole life? He was still recalling the moment when he realized he was hard over him. It was so unreal, so like a bad dream… And then he assaulted him. He didn't know what to think! His mind had drawn a blank as his hands were running up and down the thighs of the other… The way he opened up the legs… The looks, the cries, the struggle… And now he was even fantasizing about actual fuck?

He was home before he realized it. His father had long ago disappeared somewhere, so he was surprised to see the door was open. Even it was a thief, Jou didn't worry. He didn't have anything valuable…

When he walked in the living room, he came face to face with Kaiba Seto. The CEO was sitting on the couch right in front of him, with crossed legs and folded arms, wearing his purple trench coat, and looking at him daringly. "Took you long enough." He commented.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Jou shivered. This couldn't be good. Kaiba looked so cold and intimidating… Nothing like how he was the other day. He'd returned flawlessly to his old, bad self.

"How? That's what makes you worry? Not the why?" Kaiba smirked and got up. Jou could feel cold sweat running down his temples as the tall man was approaching him. He took some steps back. "I'm just here to repay you."

Jou didn't need to hear anymore. He ran. Unfortunately, in three steps, he was caught, before he could reach the front door. "NO! Stop it! Get off of me!" He started screaming, as the brunette's arm snaked around his waist, and the other grabbed his hair. He kicked his legs frantically, but it wouldn't get him anywhere. He tried elbowing the other male, but nothing seemed to work.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you." Kaiba lapped at the blonde's neck and savored how the other boy trembled in his hands. "And if anyone did hear, who would bother with helping you?"

"S-stop… Please!" Tears ran down Jou's eyes as he felt Kaiba's hand inside his shirt, rubbing his belly and approaching lower.

"Hm… Why?" Kaiba bit lightly Jou's left ear, as he whispered into it. He didn't wait for a response. He turned Jou around, shoved him up the wall and kissed him fully in mouth. Jou moaned and then whimpered. This was too much for him to handle, warm hands were running all over him, but he noticed they avoided sensitive places… That's why when one of them traveled to his backside, he jumped in surprise. And Kaiba was still kissing him, and he was kissing back before he knew it, and it was all so…

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, breaking the kiss. "This is wrong!" He looked up at the taller man's eyes in desperation. Begging to let go. He was fucking afraid of him! Was this how Seto was feeling when he was violating him? Maybe even worse…

"You know what else is wrong? Rape. Because, if I'm not mistaken about how your tongue moves, you are giving your consent about that…" Seto commented.

"But I never really raped you, did I?" Jou reminded him. Enough was enough, he wouldn't take it anymore. Okay, he did something stupid. He wasn't the one, who started this from the first place, now why was Kaiba putting the entire responsibility only on his shoulders? Kaiba himself had started this whole damn fiasco!

"No, but you…"

Jou shook his head, looking at Seto ready to cry. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you to deserve that? I knew that you hated me, but… why?" He could help himself anymore. Tears started streaming down his eyes, as he leaned in Kaiba's chest. The brunette found himself speechless and awkwardly hugged the other, trying to support and to calm him down. Jou was still crying and whispering 'why', and now the guilt was directed towards Seto. What if… he was mistaken, what if the blond didn't hate him but…

_He doesn't have any reason to like me. _Seto reminded himself. But who can really tell, in situations like these? He sighed. He would take this all on him. "Jounouchi, you're not a homosexual, you don't have to worry about it. I just… I had some insecurity and…" _Damn, that could destroy my public image! _He couldn't help but think, but he took a deep breath, anyway. There wasn't any other way of atonement. "I was trying to seduce you. I was trying to get you to fuck me; I can be pretty damn persuasive when I want to. It's not your fault, nor is there something weird with you. I'm the one who caused it."

"Why?" Was elicited from the blond, who still was into Seto's chest.

"I just… I wanted to trust you more." Seto couldn't lie. "I thought that… I had this weird idea that you'd try to… It was silly but it passed through my mind, and I wanted to make sure…" They broke the hug. It was the first time Kaiba was feeling such an idiot about his thoughts and actions. He did a very, very stupid mistake. The only way to solve those things is through honesty."I'm sorry." He ended up saying.

"And I blew it, huh?" Jounouchi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, as he was smiling bitterly. Kaiba was just lonely. And when the chance was given to prove that he could trust Jounouchi, Jounouchi beat him down the ground. Fuck, he'd messed up so badly… Would he really do it or get attracted to a drunken guy? No. But Kaiba was different. He was smart, proud, beautiful, stubborn, protective, strong… So strong… All Jounouchi ever wanted was to prove that he could walk on par with him. Just that. Nothing more. He admired the guy, no matter how nasty of a bastard he could get sometimes. All the more reason to prove that he was better than someone like Kaiba. Even if the whole world would accept that, if Kaiba himself didn't accept him, it was meaningless. And a scenario where Kaiba would have eyes only for him, where he would totally depend on him, where he could pleasure him, was so beyond the limits of his positive imagination. Maybe that was why…

"Not really…" Kaiba shrugged. "It's my fault that it turned out this way. We just forget about it, and…"

"I got hard over a_ guy_!" Jounouchi cut him off. This wasn't something that can be forgotten in a flash!

"Then do some soul searching!"

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME, BY ANY CHANCE?"

"OKAY THEN, FUCK ME! I'LL ALLOW IT!"

"SORRY, THAT SHIP HAS SAILED! IF YOU WANTED A FUCK YOU SHOULD HAVE SHUT UP AND TAKE IT BACK THEN!"

"YOU REALLY HAVE A BIG IDEA ABOUT YOURSELF! IS THAT THE ONLY THING THAT'S BIG?"

"WHAT WAS THAT? CAREFUL KAIBA, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL IT UP YOUR ASS!"

"FLASH NEWS! I DON'T THINK I'LL EVEN HAVE TO COUNT THE SECONDS!"

"ARE YOU CHALLEGING ME?"

"I DARE YOU!"

Jou grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his trench coat and threw him out of the door, slamming it behind him. It was so sudden to find himself out in the street and out of the house, but Kaiba straightened up and smirked in a second. From inside the door, Jou was fuming. It was a weird, extraordinary… happy anger. There was nothing more refreshing than a usual fight! For the rest of the day, the smile didn't leave Jou's lips. Talking openly, accepting the facts, making fun of them… Jou laughed. Maybe someday, he could… ahem, experiment, without feeling any shame or fear. With this guy. Always with this guy.


End file.
